1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and a display device in which an oxide semiconductor is used in a channel portion of a thin film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-170119 discloses a liquid crystal display panel in which an oxide semiconductor is used in a channel portion of a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT). An oxide semiconductor is liable to be deteriorated by ultraviolet ray. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-170119, a light-shielding layer for preventing application of light to the oxide semiconductor is provided to a transparent substrate.